Voices in my Head
by aeriedescent
Summary: Charlotte stumbles upon the flock, who she believes are fictional. But they have no idea about their books, or blog. Could it be that someone or something is watching them? FAX IGGYxOC DISCONTINUED
1. Delusional

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Maximum Ride. : (**

**Claimer: I own Charlotte, Jake, Sarah, Abby**

**A/N: Just another story that popped into my mind. **

**EDIT: okay so here goes the edit, yay! Sorry I have been taking awhile to update. School has been taking up my time, AND I went to Florida for vacation, and it was Halloween yesterday! UFF! I'm so busy! And plus I'm doing NaNoWriMo, so updates will be varied. I think the chapter is a lot better now. So enjoy!**

"You're breaking up with me, for her?" I asked, hurt, confused but most of all: pissed. I could feel my heart slowly ripping. _He had saved me…_ Jake had his arm around Sarah's, who was chomping loudly on her pink bubble gum and constantly flipping her fake red hair. I stared at them in disbelief.

"Oh don't be like that babe. You know it would have happened sooner or later." Jake said leaning towards me, making his aviator sunglasses slide down his narrow nose revealing his emerald green eyes. They bore into my eyes and I almost forgot my witty comeback. Cotton filled my throat. _What has Sarah done to him?_ He used to be so sweet. Now he was acting like a jerk. I resisted the urge to slap the smug smile of Sarah's cheap pink glossed lips. The dark fantasy was very tempting…

"First of all, don't call me babe. I never was your 'babe' and I never will be.

Second of all, Sarah how could you? I thought we were friends!" I said my voice cold. I wasn't sure if I was the only one who heard it crack slightly at the word "friends". She rolled her eyes and blew another bubble. "You know what? You guys deserve each other. Have a great life. O yeah. I don't want this." I said my hand going up to the necklace tied around my neck and pulled it fiercely until it snapped. All the beads purple beads spilled to the ground. Purple _was_ my favorite color. Then I dumped the string by Jake's new Nike shoes and turned on my heel, walking around the corner. Once I was the next block down, I broke out into a sprint, getting closer and closer to the woods. I walked into the deep shade that the tree branches provided. And I stared running to my meadow, knowing exactly were to go. I weaved through trees as if I was reading it of a map. Once I got there I curled up against a tree stump and started sobbing. I've been coming here since my parents spilt. Another sob shook me. It felt like someone was shooting daggers at my heart, Jake to be exact. The sun was nice and warm against my skin. It made me feel a tiny bit better, a tiny bit. Why would he do this to me? I trusted him. He had even once told me that he loved me! I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

_He took me too the beach and we sat there__ in an embrace watching the sunset. Then he whispered in my ear "I love you, Charlotte." I smiled and said "I love you too, Jake." He smiled and kissed my head and we sat there all night._

A couple more tears slid down my face and I buried my head into my knees. _Was there something wrong with me_?_ No,_ she_ changed him. _Sarah used to be my best friend. We would do everything together. Or parents called us twins. Then she started changing, wearing skimpy clothing a lot of makeup, dying her hair every week, hitting on every guy she laid her eyes on. We started drifting. When my parents got divorced, you could say I got depressed. More then depressed. I was bad, real bad. But then I met Jake, he helped me be myself again. Then we started dating. I was the happiest I'd been in a very _long_ time. He was the quiet guy, who liked reading. And then Sarah got jealous. And you can guess what she did. What any slut would do. Then _her_ Jake dumped me. He wasn't_ my_ Jake, the Jake _I _knew. I craved him, anything to get the real one back. Soon enough Sarah would steal some other girl's boyfriends. Then she'd discard him like the rest of guys she dated, like a worthless hand in a game of poker. It was always the same with Sarah. I wiped the remaining of my tears, which were soon replaced with new ones. I started searching franticly for something _sharp_. A part of me said that I shouldn't indulge in an old habit, but it was needed, like alcohol; to dull the pain. I found a sharp enough looking stick and began to pull back the sleeve covering my wrist. Then I was stopped by a small hand.

In front of me was a young girl with limp, blonde curls, and big blue eyes. She pulled back her hand from my wrist and deposited the stick, which was previously in my grasp and deposited it to the ground. She looked like and angel, and eerily a miniature version of me; maybe just prettier. But unfortunately, I was frightened easily. I jumped back and sprawled my hands to catch myself. She giggled, and then her face fell again.

"Don't cry he wasn't right for you anyway." She spoke in a small girlish voice. She looked down at the stick she had thrown on the ground "You know. You shouldn't do that. He's not worth it."

"Wait!? How do know? Who are you?" I blurted out, my hand darting out to pull down my sleeve on my sweater; feeling the uneven skin slide under my wrist

"I know a lot of things, Charlotte. My name is Angel." She said giving me an, well, angelic smile. Fitting, right? And frightening, how did this Angel, know my name? Or that I was crying over Jake or as she referenced: Him.

"How did you get here?" I said, my voice still somewhat shaken.

"I flew." She said looking at the sky. I put on my "yeah-right-your-psycho-but-I'm-still-afraid" face.

"Oh I get it. Your one of my sister's friends who is all obsessed with Maximum Ride. Abby's back at my house if you're looking for her. If you would kindly leave…" She started at me quizzically as I pointed into the general direction of my house.

"Why would I be obsessed with Max? That would be… stalker-ish." She said. Now that I looked carefully, she looked like the Angel character from that book. My sister had described all four books to me. She was obsessed. Like stalker-of-a-fictional-character-stalker. I remember being in the car on the way to volleyball and she had the tape playing, she had listened to it so much she whispered each sentence along with the monotone voice blasting away in my ear. I leaned forward, observing her. She was tall for her age and was dressed in dirty clothes with dirt and blood stains. My jaw hit the floor.

"Oh there you are Ang-Ariel." I tall dark blonde hair girl walked into my meadow. Max. She resembled my sister's definitions to a T. _"She's like really cool. I WANNA BE JUST LIKE HER. Would you curl my hair, and then dye it, her hair is like dark blone-ish. Or maybe in reverse order… And then get brown eye contacts! And get a leather jacket and slit holes in the back for my wings! Anyway I wanna look just like Maximum Ride." _Her brown eyes darted from me to Angel, from me to Angel. A shocked/surprised/confused look playing over her, slightly dirty features.

"Did you find her Max? Because if she got lost, that would be really bad. Well maybe not that bad because she could listen to our thoughts then find us, Like that one time when we dragged you to the mall and she wandered off into that one store and you had a 'freak out' attack and a whole bunch of people stared… Whoa." The Nudge girl came out and stared at us in disbelief. Then the rest of the "flock" came out and stared at me and Angel.

"WHOA! She looks like us Angel! I mean Ariel!" The little blonde kid shouted. I almost cried; he looked like my dad.

"Holy shit" I managed to say.

"What is with people swearing around kids? He-llo I've been trying to get them to stop cussing for two years now. Jeez." Max shot at me. I was too shocked to snap back at her. I stared at them, not believing my eyes. The tall dark haired guy put a hand on her shoulder and rubbed it affectingly.

"Your…you guys…Its not… oh my… no way." It wasn't possible for me to be coherent. I started pinching my arm, figuring I was dreaming… or delusional. Or maybe I'm on something…

"What is she doing?" The tall, strawberry blonde haired guy said.

"She's pinching her arm." The guy dressed in all black said back. I think his name was Fang. _What a weird name. _

"Stop it." Angel said reaching her arm to stop me. Dang she had a strong grip. "Were not going to disappear." I stared at her, my mind was completely blank with.

"I think she has mental problems." Fang murmured to Max. She smiled at him and turned back to me.

"I do not have mental problems." I shot at him.

"She speaks!" The tall one said and raised his arms in the air. _What was his name? __**Iggy.**_ A small voice answered my thoughts. I looked up at Angel. I stood up shaking my head.

"No way. There's no way this is real. You guys are just book characters." I said pacing back and forth. I rubbed my temples in circles hopping that they _would_ disappear, despite what Angel said.

"Were _book_ characters? What are you talking about?" Max said taking a step forward to me.

"You guys are from a book. Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment, Maximum Ride: Schools out Forever, Maximum Ride: Saving the World and other Extreme Sports, and one other one that I remember the name of… My sister is like _obsessed_ with them. That's the only reason I know the names of 'em. Something about a warning… " I mused. They all stared at me like I was crazy. "What you guys didn't know? You have a blog too. You guys know about that, right?" They shook their heads. I became even more confused.

"Well if you guys didn't write it or have anything to do with it … who did?"


	2. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own Charlotte and the drawing. I actually drew that, you'll figure out what I'm talking about soon. Oh yeah, I own Abby, Adam and Charlottes mom, whose name is to be decided…**

**A/N****: I decided to do this from Iggy's POV. Just to try different emotion and all the other fun author stuff! Oh yeah, I was listening to sad music, so this might be sad-ish. Oh yeah, one more thing. I made them all a year older, FYI. **

I was lost in the darkness that always followed me. I hated going to new places. I just got lost all over again. But this place wasn't as cold and uninviting as the school, so I could live with it. If anything it felt like a home, more than Anne's and less than their E shaped house, but those were no longer homes. Everyone else sat around Charlotte's computer. I heard the sound of key's clicking away. I ran my fingers over her lavender silky quilt, memorizing the pattern.

"Hold on…" Charlotte's voice chimed in. Her voice was sweet, like honey. "Here it is your guys' website." She said. I felt the rumble of a chair rolling away under my feet. Feet shuffled around her computer and "whoa's" and "ahh's" erupted from them.

"Go to the blog."

"How did they know we watched that?"

"Nudge, can you hack it?"

"Gazzy!"

"Dude."

I felt footsteps glide over to me, and the bed shift next to me. Charlotte, obviously. Everybody else was surrounding the "new discovery". I scowled at the darkness around me.

"Hey, you okay?" Soft fingers touched my shoulder. The touch sent goose bumps down my arm. "'Cause you're giving my wall the death glare. I didn't think my drawings were that bad." She said jokingly. I turned my face away.

"I wouldn't know." I whispered. I felt her hand slip off my shoulder and hit her lap, and a small apology escape her lips. She didn't understand, nobody understood what it was like for me. Being blind, and always on the run. Having to learn my surroundings each time. It helped to have Angel around. And as if she heard my thoughts, she probably did, I felt her small hand slip into mine and pull me up.

"I want to show you Charlotte's room. She is the best drawer I have ever seen."

She said. And as if on cue an image of a room filled my mind. The wall I was facing was painted white. It had a drawn on it, a woman smiling and her hand outstretched and holding someone else's hand. Her hair was blowing around her face, she was beautiful. The next wall was a drawing of a man, holding the woman's hand. He was smiling brightly. In the corner there were some clouds and the sun. Under the sun sat a light purple desk with a computer on it and the flock still busy examining the website. There also seemed to be a sketching notebook and pencils galore. And then in the corner at an angle, was her lavender bed. Charlotte sat upon it, her blond curls pulled into two low, loose ponytails. She had bangs pushed out of the way so you could see her vivid blue eyes, piercing against her beige skin. She looked like Angel and Gasman. She smiled and looked down blushing, and straightened her white shorts under a flowy pale yellow top. She was stunning. Angel turned more, so I could see the rest of the room. On the next wall was a white closet, and next to it was a door, painted a dark purple. And on the last wall, there was a million sketches, all tacked up to wall. They were amazing. I moved forward, so did Angel to get a closer look at all her drawings. Some of them were colored, and others black and white. One caught my eye. It was a guy. He was pale. He had strawberry blonde hair. His eyes were blue. And he was surrounded by darkness.

"It looks like you, Iggy." Max said from behind me.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"That one came to me in a dream. I got inspired and I drew it." Charlotte said from the other side of the room.

"What was the dream?" Fang asked, but before she could answer there was a call from downstairs.

"Honey, I'm home!" A woman's voice called from downstairs. All the flock stiffened, force of habit.

"Up here mom! Can you come up here! I need to talk to you." Charlotte called. The room faded and was replaced by darkness. Footsteps could be heard from the staircase. The door came open and a gasp, Angels hand slipped from mine, and I felt her take a step forward.

"Oh my God." A woman's voice rung through the room

"Mom?" Angel's small voice whispered, a sob chocked out and I heard them embracing. Gazzy's light footsteps ran towards them and the cries continued.

"I thought I'd never see you again. I was so heat broken when Adam told me what he did." Another sob.

"Who's Adam?" Gasman inquired quietly

"You're father. I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated over and over. I had a wild guess on what their father did. That sick bastard. He probably sold them to Itex. Hatred ran through my veins.

"He's gone now though, right?" Angel said through her tears.

"I divorced him as soon as he told me. I'm so sorry he did that to you." She said, still crying. "Oh Sabrina, oh Jack." She sobbed.

"Wait my names not Sabrina. It's Angel."

"And mine is: The Gasman!"

"I guess it doesn't matter what your name is. Just as long as you're here." Then there were other footsteps, a small girl.

"Mom! I am going to be late for ballet!" A young girl's voice said, downstairs. The footsteps continued until they reached the room we were all in. "What's going…" I could practically hear her jaw snapped open. Fang snickered next to me, probably at her expression. And then a very loud scream erupted from the young girl's throat. A then there was a mantra of "omehgawd, ohmegawd."

"You're…you're…you're… THE FLOCK!" she said. I could hear the click of her wrist fanning herself.

"Yeah, we are." Max laughed. And then there was a collapse.

"Did she just faint?" I asked.

"Yep."

**REVIEW!!**

**JUST CLICK THE BUTTON AND MAKE MY DAY!**

**PLAESE? ****!**


	3. Distractions

Disclaimer: Take a wild guess

**Disclaimer: Take a wild guess****. BINGO! I don't own Maximum Ride**

**Claimer: I own Charlotte, Abby, Mommy dearest, Adam, Jake, Sarah.**

**Authors Note: I've noticed every time I type "Iggy" spell check wants to change it to "Piggy". Ha, that made me laugh. Read and Review! hands you a cyber cake, its way better than a cookie **

I got a weird vibe from Charlotte's mom. I had no right to, she feed us (well she bought the food and Iggy cooked, by popular demand), let us stay at her house and bought us new clothes. But she just gave me this vibe that she was keeping something major from us. Angel didn't pick up anything from her, so I tried to push it to the back of my mind. Fang always noticed though. He would take my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. He probably thought I was jealous of her, after all Angel_ practically_ felt like a daughter to me. But I didn't say anything that might upset her.

But instead on dreading on it, I toke time to look up this James Patterson. He was the one who wrote the books. But how the on earth could he know everything thing about me and my Flock? I ran over the options in my head. _I could have another chip in me, and everybody else might have one or_ I shuddered at the though,_ two. Someone could be stalking us. But we would have noticed. Maybe we were in another of those imaginary worlds, the white coats _claimed_ to put us in. But I highly doubt that. _I laid there for a half an hour before I heard the door creek open. Fang walked in and lay down next to me on the white bed.

"I could hear your brain whirring from the other room." He said gently poking my forehead. I nodded and curled up against his chest, savoring the way he smelt, and how warm he was. "Would you like a distraction?" He whispered into my ear.

"Hmm, that sounds wonderful." I whispered back, pulling my face up to his. I pressed my lips against his. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss. My heart speed up, like usual. My head spun from lack of oxygen. And I was pretty sure I couldn't tell you the difference between a cat and a dog.

"Distracted?" He asked pulling away, his breathing ragged

"Definitely." I laughed back, gasping for air. I snuggled up closer to his chest, and listen to his breathing even out. We laid there for awhile, just listening to each other breath. It was nice. I know what you're thinking: _Max finally admitted her feeling for Fang? GASP!_ Yes I did. Even if it took fifteen years, I did. And it felt good just laying next to him, since we usually didn't have time to spend together, with all the save-the-world business; like destroying Itex (check), doing speeches (lots of them), doing other activities to help prevent global warming, etcetera.

"Lunch is ready!" Iggy called from the kitchen. I sighed heavily and started to get up. Fang and I walked slowly into the kitchen, hands entwined.

Lunch was wonderful, surprise. Charlotte seemed highly impressed by Iggy's culinary skills. She asked him to teach her some tips, and every time they touched, their faces would go all red. It was hysterical, but I tried very hard to not burst out in laughter. It didn't work very well… Then Iggy would shot eye daggers in my general direction and Charlotte would look down embarrassed, and try to regain his attention.

After everyone was done with lunch, Charlotte excused herself to go sketch on the porch. She had a knack for drawing, I'll tell you that.

"So…Iggy. Do you like Charlotte?" I asked once everybody else had left.

"Yeah…I mean…She's nice and all…I guess were friends." He stammered, once again, a blush coloring his cheeks.

"Not what I meant. Do you like, like her?" I chuckled as his face turned a brighter red. "I would hurry up before we have to leave."

"We have to leave?" He said, his face falling.

"Of course, we have to find that James Patterson guy. And figure out how he knows about us. And maybe see if we can get another one of the makeovers. We'll have to be extra careful since there's a book about us. People might recognize us." I rambled. He nodded and bowed his head slightly.

"When are we leaving?" He asked in a small voice.

"I don't know, maybe in a couple days." I said, cheering him up a little. I looked over at Charlotte sitting on the porch. She had the paper in front of her and a pencil at hand. But she wasn't drawing. She had her Ipod in her ears, her head tilted up, and the sun on her face. Her eyes closed. She seemed deep in thought. _Whatever helps her draw…? _"Go and talk to her." I said nudging him toward the porch.

"About what?" He asked looking worried. I rolled my eyes, and then realized it did no good.

"I'm rolling my eyes. I don't know, use you're…charm…?" I said, not knowing what to say. So I decided to push him into the porch. Iggy stumbled in there, not expecting me to push him. He straightened out and sat on a chair next to her. She opened her eyes and looked over at him. They talked (I couldn't hear.) And then Charlotte took Iggy's hand and traced it over her drawing. He smiled, and she smiled. She took out one of her ear buds and handed it to Iggy. They sat there just listening to music. And I myself, feeling weird, I ran to Fang and my room. He was laying there his eyes closed, breathing slow and asleep. A grin formed across my face. I took a running start and then jumped onto the bed. Fang bolted up, with a surprised expression on it, which caused me to break out into hysterical fits of laughter.


	4. Options

Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, and the song: "I could just kill a man" By Charlotte Sometimes, yadda, yadda…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride,**** and the song: "I could just kill a man" By Charlotte Sometimes, yadda, yadda… **

**Claimer: Charlotte, Abby, Mom, Adam, Jake, Sarah, Tiffany**

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. ****I had a lot of parties, and major writers block. Reviews would totally help though! Okay, Onward with the story!**

**"**So what's it like being able to fly?" I asked, imagining myself_ flying. _The song switched on the I pod, currently one bud in my ear and the other in Iggy's

_Go get your ribbon box_

_Go get your wounded heart_

_Seeing spiders_

_I'm told they never lie_

_GO get your brother love_

_Go get your losing head_

_Seeing fire_

_I'm told it never burns_

_I want it all_

_I pull you back_

_I want it all_

"It's pretty sweet." He said, shooting me a radiant smile. I think my insides melted.

_Cry baby, cry baby, cry_

_Soaking down you're_

_Cry baby, cry baby_

_You can't understand_

_How I could just kill a man._

Iggy's face looked shocked at the last line. I laughed.

"Planning on killing me?" He asked in mock horror.

"Yes. You will mysteriously disappear from your bedroom tonight and never be found again." I said smiling evilly.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe I fell for a killer." He said. Then his mouth opened in an I-can't-believe-I-just-said-that way. I looked at him, shell shocked. Then slowly, a smile spread across my face. My heart sped up and my mind was screaming _'YES, YES, YES!' _We sat there for awhile, an inner battle raging inside of my brain.

_No to you're letters loves_

_No to unsturdy hands_

_Sleeping eyes_

_I'm told they never lie_

_No to your key of rust_

_No to raging words_

_Sleeping tires_

_I'm told they never drive_

_I want it all_

_I pull you back_

_I want it all_

_Cry baby, cry baby, cry_

_Soaking down you're_

_Cry baby, cry baby_

_You can't understand_

_How I could just kill a man_

Was he always that close? Was it my heart or his that was pounding so hard? My tongue raced along my bottom lip as his breath blew over my face.

"Uh… I can explain?" He said nervously.

"That's not necessary." I breathed. And then I closed the gap between our lips. I felt him gasp then relax into the kiss. I smiled against his lips.

"Want to go on a walk?" I asked pulling away and playing innocently with my braid.

"But it's raining out." He said confused. I laughed.

"You're point?" I asked a devilish smile spreading a cross my face. I loved running in the rain, even if I usually I got sick. I just made me feel free. Like nothing in the world could bother me. I looked at Iggy, who seemed to be weighing the options, but as soon as he opened his mouth, a horrible shriek came from upstairs. We got up quickly and ran to the source of the scream.

A/N: Muahahah Yes I left you with a cliffie! Sorry it took forever to make this chapter. Anyway… REVIEW!


	5. Disorder

A/N: Yo

**A/N: Yo! Well super duper super duper sorry for not updating. I basically have the story in my head; I just need to write it all out. But lately I haven't been inspired, maybe reviews will help? OR maybe a Band-Aid, because I'm a klutz and fell over. Owie. Well review and make me feel better : )**

**Disclaimer: I own Maximum Ride. SIKE! **

I leaned back into the couch pulling the blanket closer. I slowly closed my eyes, starting to get annoyed with the lady trying to sell stuff on the T.V. I casually sifted through the minds around me, waiting for the show to come back on. I listened to Gazzy first.

_Maybe if I and Iggy put more fuel in a smaller container we can make a bigger explosion…_I had no clue what he was thinking about, except that it was about bombs. Nudge and Abby were talking animatedly. I didn't need to read their minds to figure out what they were thinking. They were practically shouting it at each other. I played innocently with my fingers, admiring the bubble gum pink nail polish Charlotte put on me. Nugde got white, saying something about how it was fashionable. Abby got red, and when Charlotte asked Max, she laughed and said "You're kidding right?" _Thinking of Max…_

_HA! __His face! __HA! HA! Can't…stop...Laughing! _

Fang on the other hand seemed quite annoyed. _God, how am I supposed to get any sleep around here if Max keeps waking me up? Then, laughing hysterically so I can't get back to sleep. Jeez. _Eh, just more of them flirting. I mean usalluy, I would be like "OMG! OMG!" But they'd been doing it so much lately I'm getting tired of it, but maybe when they get married… I moved onto Iggy, he was with Charlotte.

_I cannot believe I just said that. What kind of idiot am I? She's probably trying not to barf. I'm such a lo- Wait! Is she kissing me? Or do I have an overactive imagination. Nope, she just kissed me. _I smirked and opened my eyes to go tell Nudge and Abby, but when I looked over at Abby she was in some sort of trance. She let out a small shriek then fell silent. Nudge was waving her hand in front of her face, but Abby didn't budge. Then she stared twitching, then they grew more gradual and she was jerking in her seat. I screamed. Everything moved kind of slow then, Charlotte ran into the room with Iggy in tow, then Max and Fang. Charlotte laid Abby down on the couch, then turned her on her side..

"Someone get me a spoon!" She yelled to no one in particular. When no one did anything but stare at her weirdly, she got mad. "Damn it! Some go get me a freaking spoon before she bites her tongue off! " Gazzy ran out of the room and returned with a spoon. Charlotte opened Abby's mouth and pressed it against her tongue. Abby was still shaking, but not as harshly, it was scary, her mind was completely blank. I started bawling, Gazzy came over and hugged me like the big brother he was. He whispered in my ear things like "It'll be okay, Angel. Shhhh. It's okay." My cries minimized a little bit. NOTICE: I said a little bit.

"Char… what happened?" Abby said sitting up. I pulled away from Gazzy and looked over at my sisters.

"You had an attack sweetie." Charlotte said, a couple tears streaming down her face. She put on a reassuring smile, kinda like one Max puts on when she's lying. But I could feel her freaking out on the inside.

"Oh. Did you call mom yet?" Abby asked, looking over herself checking for injuries.

"Not yet, but I will" She pulled out a black phone from her back pocket and slid it open. She dialed a number and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey mom," She began, I could hear her mom due to my super awesome hearing skills.

"Honey, what's wrong? You sound worried!"

"Abbey had another attack"

"Oh no. I"ll be home right away."

"Kay, bye mom." She closed the phone and put it back in her pocket. I walked over to her and looked up, everything slightly blurry from my tears.

"Wha-at happ-ppend to A-abbey?" I said, stumbling over my words. Charlotte looked over at Abbey then back at me.

"She has a disorder called epilepsy."

**A/N: Okay, I have something important to say…drum roll… I'm probably gonna go over and rewrite some of the chapters. I think their too happy-ish and I wanna make it more…darker I guess. SO It might take me awhile longer to write a new chappie. But please go back and read the other ones once I edit them an' stuff. Thanks for reading! And REVIEW!**


	6. Authors Note

Okay, I am SOOOOO Sorry for not updating in like…. A really long time. Inspiration just hasn't struck. And Ive been super busy with school and volleyball and homework and whole bunch of other distractions. Again, I AM SOO SORRY!

I think I'm just going to put this story on hiatus for awhile. Atleast until I have time to write it out. SO expect a new chapter maybe in summer when I have more time.

I am so sorry, and thank you for reading "Voices in my Head"

Kimi


End file.
